


beneath these sheets (lies my love for you)

by aprilcotdream



Series: intimacy (just you and me) [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Established Relationship, Food Play, Fruit, M/M, Making Out, Metaphors, Oranges, Tenderness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and this is disgustingly sappy, verkwan is disgustingly in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilcotdream/pseuds/aprilcotdream
Summary: The fact that he's able to hold Seungkwan's hands in this lifetime, is gentle enough.The fact that that they're here, out of all the black holes and supernovas and dying stars, is tender enough.But, in all of their intimacy, Hansol thinks that, it's great.It's great how they were a million light years apart when they were sparkling stardust, but now, when they're all mortal flesh and bones, they're just mere inches away from each other.And it makes Hansol even more grateful - grateful for his own universe, his own collection of celestial bodies, his best friend, his lover, his Seungkwan.alternatively: Hansol and his admiration for Seungkwan's moles.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Series: intimacy (just you and me) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169696
Comments: 15
Kudos: 60





	beneath these sheets (lies my love for you)

**Author's Note:**

> It is love; love, the comfort of the human species, the preserver of the universe, the soul of all sentient beings, love, tender love.
> 
> \- Voltaire

[ _**PLAYLIST** _ ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3nsPP1E0DHTJJPjPWNF3ST)

The first thing Hansol realizes is how warm he feels. All over, from head to toes, like he's swimming in melted daylight, cozy and comfortable.

The second thing he realizes when he opens his eyes, is that he's lying on bed, Seungkwan close to him, breathing softly.

The third thing he realizes is how their room is filled with golden sunshine, gleaming rays fluttering through the white blinds, a dazzling halo around Seungkwan's hair and face.

Yet, the universe of moles on Seungkwan's skin seems to shine brighter than ever, sparkling like midnight stars.

Hansol's not an astronomer, but he is a lover, a mere mortal filled with the desire to know more. And so he leans in closer, his fingers brushing them just slightly. Gently.

Like the way those constellations are imprinted onto Seungkwan, their positions are engraved into Hansol's mind too, after years of aching desires and tender hunger. He can close his eyes and trail his tongue on their exact locations.

Celestial bodies are made to be admired, though, so Hansol stares and stares and stares, lips grazing delicately against the asterism lining up just next to Seungkwan's ear. Orion's belt. _His_ favorite.

Seungkwan's eyelids slowly flutter open, and Hansol smiles.

"Good afternoon, Boo."

"What time is it?"

"4pm. We slept through the entire afternoon."

"That's so _late_. I can't believe a mid-day nap turned into this."

Seungkwan complains, making Hansol laugh at the frown he wears on his face. It's a Saturday afternoon, they have all the time in the world for their own. He snuggles in closer, burying his face in the front of Seungkwan's orange sweater. He smells faintly like citruses blended with the cheap fabric softener they used for years, like everything Hansol's so familiar with, like _home_.

Home; a syllable that drifts through our teeth so easily, an apartment that they scrape money every month to pay for. It's small, but it's filled with memories, with love, with everything that they have made together, and the people in it - Seungkwan, and Hansol - are all that mattered.

Perhaps Hansol is overly sentimental, but he feels a wave of emotions lapping at the back of his throat at that. Between all these confusing feelings, there's something he can't ignore: _love,_ tugging at his heartstrings, begging to be said, to be told, to be made whole in sounds.

Hansol thinks that wordless affection is nice. He and Seungkwan express adoration through subtle actions, through quiet intimacy. Watching the other eat toasts in the morning. Making playlists. Knowing his dreams, his plans, his favorite obscure TV shows.

But sometimes, saying it out loud, expressing it in the language, the words they're all so familiar with is liberating. Like this _thing_ , this conceptual feeling called love is finally set free, a tangible, visible flurry of every mesmerizing shade of color ever imagined in the air.

Comfort is good. Familiarity is amazing. Intimacy is wonderful. But Hansol likes the look on Seungkwan's face when he _tells_ him more.

"I love you."

Seungkwan smiles, twinkling galaxies in his eyes, and whispers:

"Then peel me an orange, Sol."

There is a basket of oranges on their bedside table. It's orange season now, and Seungkwan insists on buying as much as they can just because oranges have vitamin C and apparently vitamin C is important to heal chapped, dry lips like Hansol's.

They ended up with 5kgs of orange in their fridge, because Hansol likes it when Seungkwan slips into his true self: vitamin enthusiast, orange devotee. The man he loves.

He takes one in his hands, peels it, and thinks, that, Seungkwan is like an orange.

On the outside, he's all orange and yellow flavedo: one glance and you'll be reminded ot the tangy, sweet-and-sour, sunshine-filled summer days.

But just one harsh touch, one, and the vesicles will burst; and there will be orange oil. Aromatic, but bitter on the tongue. A defense mechanism. Hansol does not like that.

And so Hansol unveils Seungkwan like an orange: slowly, carefully, He watches as he peels the brightly-colored rind, revealing juicy sections in his hands.

They are still wrapped, but the membranes are delicate and thin. Those walls are easy to fall apart, and Hansol knows if he bites in, there will be juicy, sweet flesh inside.

Seungkwan unravels just the same, beneath his fingers, beneath Hansol.

He sets the fruit aside and whispers,

"Let me take off your clothes."

Hansol strips him bare, fingertips dancing on bare skin, peeling Seungkwan's wrap gently like he does with the orange. He wants to make sure when he tastes Seungkwan on his tongue, there'll only be sweetness.

A peck on the asterism on his face. A tiny kiss on his wrist. A stroke on his thighs.

Mellow caresses.

Just enough to make Seungkwan feels safe. Loved. Even though he is vulnerable and naked, juicy follicles on display.

Hansol's hands peel down the sweatpants covering Seungkwan's thighs, and he shudders, just slightly, at the touch of his lover's fingertips, but the smile on his lips doesn't fade. Not when he hums a snippet of Charli XCX _Claws._

_Slip and slide up my thighs_

_Juicy just like clementines_

A smile appears on Hansol's face when he softly mutters:

"You know this song?"

Seungkwan chuckles, eyes bright, only quivering slightly when Hansol presses his lips on the bare skin.

There are stars imprinted on Seungkwan's whole body and entire existence, so many that Hansol thinks can make up an entire galaxy, an entire universe even.

But the ones on his thighs: _Dorado, Caelum, Lepus, Reticulum_ \- the ones only Hansol can see - are the prettiest.

Little speckles of stardust together with childhood scars, celestial and human, heavenly and imperfect. The things that made up Seungkwan, yet only Hansol can witness, in their barest, truest, most glorious form.

"Of course I do. You brag about Charli XCX way too often for me not to."

Here's the thing: Seungkwan is not a big fan of hyperpop, or in his words, _clickity clackity music with metal noises_. And yet, he remembers Charli XCX's lyrics more than Hansol even does.

Hansol giggles, and thinks, that he loves this man a little too much. Boo Seungkwan: his best friend, his lover, his _Seungkwan_.

He sits up again, then leans in just a tad closer, and their lips meet, naturally, like they are made to love each other, since the start of time.

Their fingers are tangled. Their kiss languid, slow. Hansol licks into his mouth, and Seungkwan feels like a supernova, hot and exploding on the touch.

The orange is neglected now, sitting lonely on their bedside table. But Hansol knows, when he dives in again and again and again, the taste of oranges, the taste of Seungkwan, will sit on his tongue.

The older pulls back first, a little breathless, cherry blossoms blooming on his cheeks, and Hansol knows that he will jump in a black hole if Seungkwan wants him to, because the scintillating luminescence from his lover is something mortals like him cannot resist.

Seungkwan whispers, voice a little too hoarse,

"Let me eat the orange first. I'm thirsty."

His dainty little fingers are reaching out to their bedside table now, holding the fruit in his hands gently, like it was his own heart trapped between his fingers. Hansol thinks that it might be as well, considering how many times he has torn sections of himself off for Hansol. They're bare and vulnerable, but Seungkwan lets Hansol swallow the vesicles, drink up the juice, press his mouth against the delicate membrane. He offers parts that nobody will ever know to Hansol, and Hansol only.

This time, Seungkwan tears off the flesh of the orange by his own lips, almost too carelessly, producing a little rip in the delicate walls. He dips his tongue in between the ripe follicles, slurping on the sweet, sweet essence, and Hansol's breaths start to come out in shallow exhales.

He cannot do anything but stares, stares as the juice drips down his arm, running on the inside of his wrist. Under the sunlight filling their room, it glistens, leaving a trace on his constellations of moles, making them shine brighter than ever.

Hansol's throat feels like sandpaper, all nerve endings turning into blazing fire.

But it doesn't last very long, because when Seungkwan asks, mirth filling his voice: "Are you gonna look at me the whole day?", Hansol finds himself stumbling forward, rushing like a dying man finding water in the dessert.

The juice is lapped up quickly by Hansol's eager tongue, but the way the smirk on Seungkwan's lips disappears is even faster.

_"God- Hansol-"_

There's astonishment in Seungkwan's eyes as Hansol licks on his wrist, hungrily tasting the pretty stars on his skin, like he's trying to map out every galaxy that Seungkwan has.

"Keep eating."

Hansol mutters, tongue still on the millions and millions celestial bodies of Seungkwan. He likes it best like this, when he can pratically _relish_ in how Seungkwan's trying his best not to fall apart in millions shiny pieces, when the normal demanding and well-composed wrap is shattered, and Seungkwan is left with red cheeks, shy eyes and sweet whines.

Not breaking the eye contact with his lover, Hansol continues to map out the constellations on Seungkwan's skin. He counts them in his mind, remembering all of his past astronomy classes to associate them a correct name: _Mensa, Orion, Pictor._

_Canis Major, Cepheus, Auriga._

"You're my universe, Boo."

It doesn't take much for his universe to fall apart, Hansol thinks. A few grazes against his clusters of stars, and he's already all _Hansol, Hansol, Vernon, Vernonie-_

It's a well known fact that Seungkwan can be a little demanding. He takes and takes and _takes_. But when Hansol closes his lips around Seungkwan's fingers and swirl his tongue around, savoring the taste on his fingers, Seungkwan shatters like a drop of starlight, and Hansol smiles.

Seungkwan exhales, low and shaky, "Are you going to let me finish this orange or not?"

"Sharing is caring, Boo. Feed me."

His eyebrows are knitted together, cheeks slightly puffed out, lips pouting, and _oh god_ does Hansol wants to kiss him until he's all pink and breathless. He eventually does it anyway, pulling Seungkwan in his embrace, arms wrapping around soft, tender skin, closes his eyes and leans in.

Perhaps it's engraved in instinct, Hansol thinks, the way they're destined to be together, the way their life just slip in so perfectly. It's engraved in instinct, he thinks as their lips meet.

There's a fiesta of sounds and flavors and _Seungkwan_ booming at his senses now, with Seungkwan so close and their mouths connecting. There's the tangy flavor that Hansol has anticipated the whole time, there's the sweetness in the soft little sounds Seungkwan makes when Hansol's tongue dips in a little deeper.

And there's love. So much, that Hansol knows that his heart is going to burst, hundreds of tiny pieces with the letters _bsk_ and drawings of stars all over. They belong to each other, like the earth spins around the sun, like the moon pulling the waves, like nature, like _destiny_.

If it's really destiny, then the universe is surely biased though, Hansol realizes.

Because, the fact that he's able to hold Seungkwan's hands in this lifetime, is gentle enough.

The fact that that they're here, out of all the black holes and supernovas and dying stars, is tender enough.

But, in all of their intimacy, Hansol thinks, that it's great.

It's great how they were a million light years apart when they were sparkling stardust, but now, when they're all mortal flesh and bones, they're _just_ mere inches away from each other.

The realization makes Hansol even more grateful - grateful for his own universe, his own collection of celestial bodies, his best friend, his lover, his Seungkwan.

And so he quotes,

_And at least in this lifetime_  
_We're sticking together_

It's from a Mitski song that Seungkwan used to listen to back in university, and Hansol watches as his eyes opens wide, sparkling like the stars on his hands and thighs and entire body.

"You remember?"

"Of course I do."

He does, because everything of Seungkwan is engraved in his brain now, a primal part of his mind, an instinct.

Seungkwan's smile is so bright, so dazzling as he laughs, tearing off a section of the orange to give it to Hansol. In a bright, affectionate tone, he proudly declares,

"Back home, my mom told everyone about you."

Hansol takes the orange in his hands, bites in, and relishes in the sweet, juicy taste. The smile on his lips is even wider now. He can't stop the happiness filling up his heart when he pinches Seungkwan's cheeks, and asks back:

"Really?"

His lover chuckles, intertwining their fingers together.

"Of course. She told them about all of your achievements. Said you're an aspiring producer."

And, in a quieter voice, he mutters,

"She's so proud of you, you know?"

"I know", Hansol replies. Just like Seungkwan, his mom also expresses affection through food, by all the kimchi jars and vegetables sent directly to their door every month. And it makes him feels so happy, so _loved_.

"Are you proud of me too, Boo?"

Seungkwan scowls, albeit a little too fondly. His pretty, pretty fingers wrap themselves around Hansol's face gently as he grumbles out,

"I'm always so proud of you, Sol."

"This is for always being here with me all this time," a kiss on his forehead.

"This is for being my best friend for nearly all of my life," a kiss on his cheek.

"This is for being the cutest man ever", a kiss on the tip of his nose.

"And _this_ is for being you, my love, my Hansol," a kiss on his lips.

Hansol likes space, all of its twinkling stars and spinning black holes. He likes the nebulas, the comets, the planetesimals and the asteroids.

But perhaps, he likes Seungkwan, his own universe more. Seungkwan, the boy with galaxies imprinted on his skin and celestial bodies shining bright in his eyes. Seungkwan, the boy who listens to his rambles about Canes Venatici, Ursa Major and Andromeda. Seungkwan, the boy who has stuck glow-in-the-dark stars on their ceiling just for Hansol.

And for that, he thinks, that even trillions light years of words are still not enough to describe all his fondness for Seungkwan.

"I love you too, Seungkwan."

His cosmos laughs, more scintillating than any kind of supernova, and says,

"What do you think about us adopting a cat, then?"

**Author's Note:**

> happy vernon (and seokmin) day!
> 
> this started out as a practice for me to write more mature scenes and ended up being a disgusting sappy word dump... i'm just trying to step out my comfort zone, so i hope the mature scenes (or the lack thereof) is not awkward or weird!
> 
> thank you so much for reading! your comments and criticisms are always welcomed ♡
> 
> scream about verkwan with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/aprilcotdream)


End file.
